


Brought to Heel

by Ophelia_Tagloff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Monologue, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Tagloff/pseuds/Ophelia_Tagloff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki addresses his new slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brought to Heel

Midgardian girl, come forward. Kneel before your king. Do you know why you’ve been brought here? Now, now. Don’t stuggle against your bonds, little one. Lift your chin and let me look at you. That’s a good pet. Tell me. Do you know why I’ve summoned you to me? No? I think you do. No, you must never shrink away from my touch. For you’ve been brought here to be my little Midgardian toy, my plaything. Shhh….pet. Be still. You will learn to love this. You will learn to hunger for my touch, my mouth, the cool hardness of my body, as I have hungered for you these past weeks.

 

Oh, you didn’t know that? You’ve never felt as if you were being watched? Oh yes. I know you have. You forget that I can see past the flimsy veil of your conscious mind. And I have been watching you little one. While you’re bathing. When you’re alone in your bed at night. When your hand travels down to your sex. To dip and swirl against your swollen little gem. When you’ve pressed further, your fingers almost filling you enough, but … oh.. not quite. I’ve been there, my soft fragile Midgardian, my eyes keenly fixed on you. Tell me, who do you think inspired you to those perverted, depraved thoughts? Who can torment you with such pleasure other than your king?

 

Crawl to me. Yes. Do it. You are now my slave, and I will have you. For as much as I’ve tormented you, pet, you have tormented me. I have craved nothing more than to plunge my length into your soft yielding flesh. To feel your tight wet quim gripping me. Your legs, my toy. You’re pressing your thighs together. Oh, you desire this as I do?

Oh yes, I think you do. Shall I tell you how I’m going to use my toy, little one? Will your fate seem better or worse for knowing it ahead of time? 

You, Slave, are going to be subjugated in every possible way this eve. Starting with that lush pink mouth, filling it, leaving the imprint of my cock in the back of your throat. Then laying claim again and again to you where you are most warm and wet until you are quivering with need around me. But then, my toy, when you are on the verge of release, I will bend you over and make you my own, where no mortal has yet taken you. And when you at long last come apart with your ass tight around me, I will withdraw from you, my pet. I will withdraw and spend my seed all over your soft skin.

 

Now go. Make yourself ready. My servants will attend to you.

 

Mmm.. on second thought. Back on your knees. I think I’ll have you here.


End file.
